Así fue
by mimichanMC
Summary: un hombre y un deminio de honor... una dificil desicion... un One shot con la cancion Así fue de juan gabriel antes de decir que no les gusta la musica popular lean este fic. espero les guste MC


_Todos Los Personajes de Inuyasha Pertenecen A La Genial Rumiko Takahashi Ninguno De Los Personajes Me Pertenece A Mi VV….Aclarado Esto Aquí Vamos_

_**"ASÍ FUE"**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

****

"comillas": dialogo

_**cursivas negritas**_: cancion

**negritas**: enfasis

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"acompáñame Kagome"

"que pasa Inuyasha?" – dijo la chica un poco desconcertada.

"Hay un asunto que tenemos que arreglar de una vez por todas."

"Inuyasha" – dijo la chica mientras él la tomaba de la mano y la levantaba para luego poner una rodilla en la tierra y ofrecerle su espalda a una determinada dirección, fue que Kagome pudo ver unas extrañas luces a lo lejos.

"¿A donde irán?" – pregunto el pequeño Shippou

"no te preocupes Shipou estaremos bien." - dijo la joven preocupada pues estaban solos con Shipou

"Mioga jiji" - dijo inuyasha y apalasto la pulga que durmia en su antebrazo y callo al piso - "cuidalo volveremos pronto"

"si amo Inuaysha"

Así la chica subió a la espalda del joven hanyou y se empezaron a alejar, Kagome solo voy como se alejaban del campamento dejando a Shipou y el anciano Mioga solos, Miroku y Sango se habian ido a la aldea de exterminadores por medicina para sus heridas y no regresarian hastael dia siguiente,Miruko decidino a no dejarla sola la acompaño y Shipou se quedo con ella por los constantes cambios de Inuyasha, pero nada lo preparo para esto.

Ellos iban con dirección a Kikyou lo entendió en cuando vio esas luces y sintió en el aire esa esencia, pero por que la llevaba con él, el corazón le dolía al imaginar la respuesta.

Él había estado muy extraño durante semanas, la ultima batalla contra Naraku había sido terrible, habían logrado apoderarse de casi toda al perla pero ahora, el ultimo fragmento lo tenía él junto con el cuerpo de Kohaku, todos había estado muy deprimidos al pensar la suerte del joven exterminador especialmente Sango habian quedado muy mal heridos fisica y emocionalmente,Inuyasha también, ella imagino que por un motivo diferente, por que Kikyou había estado oculta todo ese tiempo y no los había ayudado en esa batalla, ella lo entendía, en el momento que Naraku la encontrara la exterminaría, además de que aquel veneno que ella había logrado sacar de su cuerpo de barro aun debía seguir siendo algo que la debilitaba supuso que ese veneno aunque en una pequeña porción había quedado impregnado en su interior.

No tuvieron que andar mucho con la velocidad que Inuyasha llevaba brincando largas distancias por los árboles, pronto llegaron a otro árbol enorme y ahí estaba ella, rodeada por las _shini dama chu _y las almas entraban en su interior, casi como una misteriosa y hermosa pintura.

"Kikyou" – dijo suavemente Inuyasha al verla.

"Inuyasha" – respondió la mujer con ese infinitamente apasionado todo de su voz, vio a la chiquilla en su espalda que se escondía tímidamente – "¿que hace esa niña aquí?"

"Tenemos que hablar."

"¿Y que tiene que ver ella en esto?"

Todo.

_**Perdona si te hago llorar**_

_**Perdona si te hago sufrir**_

"es muy importante que terminemos con todo esto de una vez por todas" – dijo y la chica que empezó a temblar en su espalda rápidamente bajo y se quedo tras de él.

"Y que es eso Inuyasha?"

"Perdóname…"

"De que tengo que perdonarte?"

"De que no ir contigo más al infierno."

"Y como has tomado esa decisión?"

"No es algo que yo hubiera planeado Kikyo, tu sabes que yo soy un hombre y un demonio de honor pero…" - dijo y simplemente agacho el rostro – "no estaba en mis manos, yo…me he enamorado me enamore."

_**Pero es que no estaba en mis manos**_

_**Pero es que no estaba en mis manos**_

_**Me he enamorado, me he enamorado**_

_**Me enamore **_

"de que estas hablando Inuyasha?"

"se que tu diste tu vida por mi Kikyou pero no puedo retribuir, perdóname por favor."

"Tu vida me pertenece Inuyasha no puedes venir ahora a decirme eso."

"Kikyou se que siempre te prometí quedarme contigo pero no puedo hacer eso mas, una promesa aun mas fuerte me une a este lugar, necesito despedirme de ti… delante de ella…"

_**Perdona si te causo dolor**_

_**Perdona si te digo adiós**_

_**Como decirle que te amo**_

_**Como decirle que te amo**_

_**Si me ha preguntado**_

_**Yo le dije que no**_

_**Yo le dije que no**_

Kagome sintió un escalofrió de arriba para abajo, no entendía del todo esa platica, Inuyasha no le había prometido nada, él era libre por que estaba haciendo eso, solo lograría que Kikyou la odiara a ella también y lo odiara él y eso no lo quería Inuyasha la quería demasiado para permitirse que ella lo odiara.

_**Soy honesto con ella y contigo**_

_**A ella la quiero y a ti te he olvidado**_

_**Si tú quieres seremos amigos**_

_**Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado**_

"yo ya no puedo ofrecerte nada Kikyou"

"nunca te he pedido nada Inuyasha, solo…"

"solo… tengo que ser honesto contigo, no puedo seguir engañándome a mí, ni a ninguna de las dos."

"Dilo" – dijo sin perder ese alo de frió a su alrededor.

"Yo…" - dijo y volteo a ver a la chica a su lado que temblaba como una hoja sin entender por que – "me enamore de ella"

"Inuyasha" – solo lo miro la chiquilla queriendo hundirse en eso dos ojos ámbar que la estaban mirando ahora a ella con un infinito amor.

"Kikyou no quiero lastimarte por que fuiste una gran mujer para mi" – dijo y dejo los ojos de esa chica para mirar a la mujer en la raíz del árbol – "no quiero manchar el recuerdo de nuestro cariño, yo siento muchas cosas por ti, se que me moriría si algo te pasara, pero ya no es amor, no el amor que sentí hace 50 años por ti, es algo distinto"

"El amor **es o no es** Inuyasha no hay puntos intermedios."

"Te equivocas" – dijo y avanzo hacia ella Kagome no se pudo mover solo podía observarlo – "Kikyou se que no es suficiente, pero te ofrezco mi compañía para poder olvidar todo ese dolor que yo te cause."

"Que tú me causaste?"

"Conocerme quizás fue el producto de todas tus desgracias, cuando tú pensaste que yo te había traicionado fue lo que te llevo a tomar la decisión incorrecta… Kikyou te ofrezco mi compañía y mi amistad si la aceptas para olvidar nuestro pasado."

_**No te aferres, y**__**a no te aferres**_

_**A un imposible,**_

_**Ya no te hagas**_

_**Ni me hagas mas daño**_

_**Ya no...**_

"tu amistad" – dijo Kikyou mientras las mismas serpientes casa almas se alejaban asustadas al sentir ese cambio súbito de animo – "tu amistad, no me trates como a una niña Inuyasha¡para que demonios quiero tu amistad!"

"Kikyou…"

"No Inuyasha, yo nunca olvidare ese rencor, no te lo he dicho muchas veces, para mi el tiempo esta detenido, nunca lograría sacar de mi corazón ese sufrimiento… el sufrimiento de no estar mas contigo."

"No digas eso por favor" – intervino por fin Kagome – "Kikyou tú estas viva, tú puedes vivir tu vida como cualquier persona, no tiene ser como tú lo dices."

"Y tú que sabes?"

"Lo se, olvidas que de alguna manera tú y yo somos la misma persona, se que como te sientes, y si él puede quedarse contigo de esa forma yo nunca me interpondría."

"Kagome" – dijo él y la volteo a ver, vio coraje, ternura y compasión en su mirada.

"Tú hablas por que tú serás quien se quedara con él."

"No, hablo por que no te quiero ver sufrir más."

_**Tu bien sabes que no fue mi culpa**_

_**Tú te fuiste sin decirme nada**_

_**Y a pesar que llore como nunca**_

_**Ya no seguía de ti enamorado**_

"Kikyou por favor" – dijo sin dejar su mirada – "perdóname."

**"No**, esto es tu culpa Inuyasha"

"Tú sabes que no es así, no es mi culpa, no es la culpa de ninguno de los dos, solo fue… Kikyou todos esos años hubo ocasiones que despertaba esperando que tú aparecieras en una de ellas, te espere mucho tiempo y nunca apareciste, hasta que Kagome me libero me entere que tú ya estabas muerta, el sentimiento que sentía por ti lo fui enterrando lentamente mientras constituía el que hoy siento por Kagome… te sufrí mucho cuando reviviste Kikyou, aunque no lo creas, te llore… mientras nadie me vio te llore, pero poco a poco deje de sentir esa tristeza…"

_**Luego te fuiste y que regresabas**_

_**No me dijiste y si mas nada**_

_**¿Por que? No se**_

_**Pero fue así**_

_**Así fue.**_

"pero ahora estoy aquí, volví por ti Inuyasha, para que vengas conmigo, para que revivamos ese amor."

"Kikyou, sabes tan bien como yo, que ese cuerpo ya no eres tu "– dijo casi queriendo enterrar la vista en el piso conteniendo una emoción intensa y dolorosa – "que hace 50 años Naraku… ese maldito te asesino."

_**Te brinde la mejor de las suertes**_

_**Yo me propuse no hablarte, no verte**_

_**Y hoy que has vuelto**_

_**Ya de eso no hay nada**_

_**No puedo quererte**_

_**Ya no te amo,**_

"Quiero para ti solo lo mejor Kikyou quiero que tu alma tenga la mejor de las suertes, que puedas descansar en paz de una vez por todas, que todo ese dolor se vaya y vuelvas al lugar que perteneces… no quiero lastimarte"

"Para ser lago que no quieres lo haces muy bien."

"Kikyou… tú crees que esto no es difícil para mi, tu estas en todos lados, quise por un momento no verte no hablarte, no herirte más, ni a ti ni a ella, pero es aun peor por que ambos nos necesitamos."

"No seas tan dura Kikyou" – dijo Kagome saliendo de su espalda – "él solo quiere lo mejor para ti, yo se que si Inuyasha hubiera sido la persona a la que Naraku hubiera atravesado, él tomaría la misma decisión que te pide a ti, dime¿no es por eso que solo lo atravesaste con una flecha mágica, por que tenías la esperanza que un día alguien pudiera liberarlo."

"Ese alguien era **yo**, **yo **un día que pudiera liberarlo, **yo **que un día pudiera curar su corazón" – dijo hasta un cierto punto exaltada rebasando por un minuto esa mascara fría que usaba todo el tiempo.

"Y **tú **lo hiciste, no te das cuenta yo soy tu reencarnación, estoy segura que yo estoy aquí por ese deseo tuyo de volver con él."

_**Me he enamorado**_

_**De un ser divino,**_

_**De un buen amor**_

_**Que me enseño,**_

_**A olvidar**_

_**Y a perdonar.**_

"Kikyou por favor… se que quizás es muy egoísta lo que te pido… no puedo con esta culpa, pero no puedo cumplir ese juramente, me duele más que si me hubieras arrancado el corazón vivo."

"Inuyasha…" – dijo Kagome la ver su rostro luchando por no llorar y corrió a su lado y lo tomo de la mano ofreciéndole apoyo con su rostro preocupado.

"Inuyasha…" – dijo Kikyou al ver el gesto de la chica a su lado que se veía tan destrozada con él "_debería ser yo quien curara su corazón… yo"_

_**Soy honesto con ella y contigo**_

_**A ella la quiero, a ti he olvidado**_

_**Pero si tú quieres seremos amigos**_

_**Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado**_

_**No te aferres, ya no te aferres**_

_**A un imposible, ya no te hagas**_

_**Ni me hagas mas daño,**_

_**Ya no...!**_

"Ya lo veo" – dijo agachando su mirada la joven Miko de tierra, sus serpientes volvieron a su alrededor

"Kikyou sama" – dijeron los dos pequeños espíritus a los que había ordenado permanecer lejos desde un principio, pero esa aura fría de su ama les dio miedo.

"Kikyou" – la miro Inuyasha – "perdóname por favor."

"Váyanse por favor, no pidas una respuesta ahora, solo les pido que hagan lo que tengan que hacer, si yo puedo ver que mi amor renace en ti" – dijo mirando a Kagome – "como lo dices somos una misma persona… ese día" – dijo mirando a Inuyasha – "podrás curar mi corazón cuando vuelva con ella… después de todo yo te lo prometí… que cuando pudiera acabar con esa tristeza devolvería esas almas a su verdadera dueña puras, pero no me lo pidan ahora aun no lo están."

La Miko de barro se levanto del lugar en el que había permanecido todo ese tiempo y las serpientes la envolvieron mientras los pequeños espíritus recogieron sus pertenencias.

"aun hay cosas que debo cumplir en este mundo, como destruir a Naraku, nos veremos Inuyasha… Kagome… si realmente sientes esa compasión por nosotros que expresas en tu mirada, no lo dejes solo, yo no lo haría."

"Kikyou" – respondió Kagome mientras la Miko se elevaba.

Después solo fue un destello en el cielo que desapareció entre la noche.

"Inuyasha estas bien" – dijo preocupada el joven callo a suelo golpeando son su puño la tierra – "Inuyasha"

El hanyou se quedo así un momento sin poder contestar y luego subió su pesada mirada a la joven a su lado.

"Estás bien?" – volvió a preguntar ella.

"Si, volvamos con los demás por favor"

"Está bien."

El hanyou se levanto y le ofreció su espalda de nuevo, ella se acomodo en ella y volvieron, muchas cosas se revolvían en la cabeza de Kagome, eso había sido una promesa para ella, había sido solo para poder confortar a Kikyou, era que él decidiría quedarse solo, que era lo que Inuyasha sentía por que no le decía nada. No se dio cuanta cuando el demonio perro se detuvo en un árbol a unos metros del campamento donde los esperaba Shipou

"Kagome…"

"Si" – dijo apresurada

"Baja."

"Si" – bajo de su espalda y se sostuvo de su brazo para no caer.

"Esto es… la mejor manera de llamarle es una promesa, no se si tu…"

"Yo permaneceré a tu lado, por nosotros y por Kikyou yo soy parte de esa promesa a ella no tienes que decirme nada."

"Si tengo" - reitero y la miro con dureza, con coraje y por extraño que pudiera salir en medio de todos esos sentimientos **con amor **– "es una promesa solo para el futuro, Kagome si tú un día quieres quedarte aquí… para siempre… no estarás sola, te lo prometo."

"…" – Kagome solo sostuvo un Haori con fuerza y dejo esa lágrima que había contenido desde un principio libre al fin. – "gracias."

No hubo besos, no hubo ofertas que no se pudieran cumplir, solo promesas para el futuro, si alguna vez el futuro llegaba a venir.

_**Ya no… no… no… no…**_

30 de Marzo de 2005

7:11 pm

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_nota de autora: Ahaaaa si lo sé, se oye triste, esta canción siempre la había querido hacer una historia a pesar de que es una canción muy popular y no soy muy a fin a ella, me encanta la letra. no se por que hoy a las 6 de la tarde aproximadamente la estuve releyendo en la computadora y empecé a escribir, esa frase de "acompáñame Kagome" me salto a la cabeza y nació esta historia, espero y les guste, no hay a quien dedicarle esta historia tan triste así que mejor así lo dejo, para todos los fan de Kikyou que no quieren que salga tan lastimada al ultimo, yo tampoco lo quiero la sacerdotisa es muy buena cuando quiere, pero alguien tiene que perder al ultimo en un triangulo… aunque a estas alturas comparto la idea de muchos, Inuyasha debería ser quien perdiera al final, pero mas una me ahorcaría si hiciera eso así que cuando lo haga no diré que soy yo Jeje_

_**Bueno me despido por favor déjenmeun review me encantaria sdaber si mi historia les ha gustado**_

_Mimi chan_


End file.
